


1+2

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, and awkward social interactions, that lead to more kissing, theres a lot of kissing here, this is just FLUFF because we need good things sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Fjord admires. Molly fulfills a request. Caleb makes a change.Just boys being boys and loving each other





	1+2

Fjord considered himself a good judge of a calculated risk. Teaming up with the Mighty Nein had been one, and it had won him what he considered true friends. More than just a few extra eyes to watch his back and some sword and spell power to tackle a job and bring in some coin with, but people who actually cared and wanted to look out for him. The moment when he talked about his tusks sparked that, but after and even before, little things built up that sense of family. The way Beau honestly tried to incorporate his lessons, his empathy for Nott and what she had been through, Yasha’s quiet but comforting presence and the way the rest of the group lit up when she was around, Jester’s knack for lifting their spirits and getting them out of tight spots. And then there was Molly and Caleb. 

With Mollymauk it was simple. He had the tiefling figured out, at least to the best of his ability. Molly was a formidable opponent, witty and kind, and he was terrified of being alone. Fjord could trust Molly, as long as they were a group, he was going to cling to them, protect them, and do his best to make them happy. Fjord liked that, even if Molly got snappy or up in his face over something, he had the best interest of the group in mind. And he was easy on the eyes, which Fjord wasn’t going to read further into, because he’d known these people for so short a time, if things continued on, there would be time for that. 

Caleb was more complicated. Fjord was so excited to come across a wizard that by the time he stopped to really study him, they were in Zadash and caught up in that whole frey. Fjord had a small list of things that drew him to Caleb;

-He was an irreplaceable advantage in battle. As long as Caleb was standing, he felt pretty secure that they had a fighting chance. 

-Caleb was also invested in the group staying together. Fjord had been cautious at first about him, waiting for a day when they awoke and he and Nott were gone. But the shoe never dropped, and over time Caleb began to let on, in awkward sentences and small gestures, that he liked the group, that these people made him feel safe, and that was something he hadn’t had in a long time, and wanted to keep as long as he could. 

-Caleb was probably hiding something, but he was honestly willing to help Fjord figure out more about his arcane abilities, and right now, he was Fjord’s best and only bet. 

-(Fjord wouldn’t admit this one readily, but Caleb wasn’t half bad looking when he cleaned up, either.)

 

Fjord was sitting on the back of the wagon, back aching from spending most of the day on a horse, but thankful that their increased speed hadn’t left them open to attacks and they’d passed through the countryside uninhibited. The sun was setting now, and he watched as the girls laughed around the fire, cooking up something Yasha had managed to catch. Molly was setting up the boon of their last job and stop in town, a pair of large tents. Caleb was reading the instruction manual that had come with them, despite Molly’s frequent interjections that he had done this for a living literally his whole remembered life,  _ thank you very much _ . Fjord had tried to offer his help, but he wasn’t really strong enough to drive the stakes into the semi-frozen ground (they were far North enough now that even on days when the sun shone, the dirt was hard packed and cold to the touch.), so he’d sat down after helping get the poles in. Molly got the final stake firm and stood up with a whoop, throwing his hands and hammer into the air. Caleb gave a little clap. 

“My friends, we shall have a roof over our heads tonight!” Molly declared, making his way over to the fire. He got another round of applause, and Fjord hopped off the cart to join, the smell of freshly cooked meat enticing. He took his usual seat next to Jester, listening intently as she started reciting a story the Traveler had told her once. The conversation moved from topic to topic, they planned their next route of travel before the sun fully set and cold began to truly set in. Molly set up next to the tent to fix a dent in on of his swords, something Fjord would usually join him, even though his falchion never seemed worse for wear no matter how much he used it in battle. But as he stood to follow, a hand caught his wrist. 

“I was wondering if we could talk, for a moment?” Caleb asked. He had been sitting quietly on the other side of Fjord, petting Frumpkin and staying generally quiet. Fjord turned, taking in his face in the firelight. Caleb looked a little worried but not much more than his general creased expression. 

“Uh, sure thing. What’s troubling you?” Fjord asked. Caleb made a soft noise and glanced over to the treeline of the clearing they had settled in, nodding his head. Fjord got the message and said his goodnight’s to the group before slinking off in that direction. He leaned up against a tree and waited for Caleb to join him, watching as the human said something to Nott and sent Frumpkin off to Yasha before turning and walking towards Fjord, hand’s in his pockets. 

“Can we walk?” Caleb asked once he was out of earshot of their camp. 

“Sure, but you can’t see that great in the dark, right?” Fjord tilted his head. Caleb looked up at the sky, which was fairly clear, with a half moon just visible over the mountains to the northeast. 

“I’ll be okay, don’t let me trip.” Caleb chuckled to himself and set off into the woods, not looking back to see if Fjord followed. After a last glance back, Fjord followed, jogging a bit to catch up. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Fjord let himself drawl a little, it tended to make people open up more. Though he wasn’t sure that tactic quite worked on Caleb. Caleb took a few moments to answer. 

“I have been thinking about something you asked me a while ago. You asked me if I had seen magic like yours before, and I told you I had not, not exactly.” Caleb wasn’t looking at Fjord, eyes intent on the ground in front of him, for good reason too because Fjord had to stick out an arm and stop him from immediately running straight into a raised root. Caleb righted himself and ducked his head with a quiet thanks before continuing. “I have studied magic intently, in the past. I have read many books about sources of arcane power. Caleb stubbed his toe on something and cursed, pausing to cast the spell that caused balls of light to appear, and sending them drifting in a tight circle around his and Fjord’s heads. “There we go. As I was saying. There are some who come by magic innately, they are born with it.” Caleb was ticking things off on his fingers. “There are others, like myself, who can learn magic through books and scrolls. There are some who call upon the forces of nature or a deity for their spells. I’m sure you’ve seen Jester’s symbol glow. Nothing you do seems to fit into any of those patterns.” Caleb looked at Fjord now, they had reached the edge of the forest, now overlooking the grasslands and far off mountains. Fjord paused and met Caleb’s gaze. 

“But you have heard of what I can do?” Fjord asked. Caleb broke eye contact and shrugged.

“I have read of things similar. You did that thing with the shadows, that makes your attacks more powerful. I’ve heard of things like that before, but they had much darker implications, I can’t be sure that’s what’s going on with you.” Caleb sighed, crossing his arms. “I trust you, Fjord, you’re a good man, and haven’t done anything that would make me worry about this. But power’s like that, control over shadows and whatever it is you do to summon your sword. Those things don’t come naturally. There are paths of study that could maybe give me similar abilities, but you say you haven’t done magic before, what was it, a year ago? Less?” Caleb rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That sword of yours changed after we took that first job for the Gentleman. Nobody commented on it, but you never said what happened, what magic you did to combine the two. Knowing might help me answer your question.” 

Fjord let out a long breath. He’d planned to keep his dreams, especially  _ that _ dream, a secret. Even if he eventually told the Nein about his deal, the fact that he knew so little about  _ how _ any of this worked scared him, which is why he’d sought out Caleb’s knowledge in the first place. “I’m going to be completely honest with you, Caleb.” Fjord put up his hands. “I don’t know. I woke up after spending some time with the new sword, and when I tried to summon it again, it looked different. I think it’s more powerful like it absorbed the new one or something, but I guess it wanted to stay all...” Fjord summoned the sword, looking for a word to describe it. “Watery and shit.” He turned the blade over in his hands. They strangely came away dry, even as water pooled on them as it dripped from the blade. Caleb hummed, reaching a hand out halfway before stopping. 

“May I?” Caleb asked, softly meeting Fjords gaze. Fjord shrugged, pushing the hilt of the falchion into Caleb’s hands. The wizard struggled for a second with the weight but held the sword gently. “I could examine this further, given an hour, but it’s late and I don’t know how long you can keep it here for, it always seems to go away when the battle is over.” Fjord hadn’t really thought about it. Pulling the sword in and out of existence had become second nature to him, he always just let it go when the need was gone. 

“I can keep it around, I think.” Fjord offered. There was a small tug at the back of his mind that was unsure about leaving the sword with Caleb overnight, not for a specific reason, just a desire to keep it close to him, whether that was physically or just knowing it could be there in an instant. 

“I just need a minute with it, to cast Identify.” Caleb lowered himself to the ground, patting the grass next to him for Fjord to join. Body shaking slightly with nerves, Fjord sat, knee barely touching Caleb, and watched as he pulled out a pearl and a feather and held them in front of himself, staring intently down at the sword. His gaze became fixed, and Fjord watched as he stared unblinkingly for a whole minute, occasionally muttering arcane words under his breath. Towards the end of the spell, his muttering became almost frantic, and suddenly Caleb recoiled, barely catching himself on his elbows. He shuffled the sword out of his lap and onto the grass. 

“Is something wrong?” Fjord picked up the sword and reached his other hand out to steady Caleb, whose breath was coming in short bursts. It took a moment for the man to regain enough composure to speak. 

“There is some, powerful force attached to that object,” Caleb said breathlessly. “I couldn’t discern any of its properties per se, besides its ability to be summoned at will, from some kind of pocket dimension. But there is something...clinging to the blade. Not a spell or other magical effect, but some kind of...entity. It was too guarded, too intense for me to get much more than that. But it did not seem...malevolent. Curious maybe, and impossibly old, but not evil.” Caleb reached out and touched Fjords hand lightly, the gesture looked like it almost pained him. “I am not going to pressure you to share anything, but a blade like this doesn’t come into one’s hands by chance. If you ever feel like...talking, I am open ears. Magic like this is volatile, if you have any more strange dreams, any actions that seem not of your own volition, I would like to know. I can keep this secret, too.” Caleb withdrew his hand quickly, recasting Dancing Lights as the sudden darkness took them. Fjord stared down at his falchion for another moment, watched water drip off the tip and dissipate before hitting the grass. 

“Thank you. I will think on it.” Fjord wanted to curl in on himself. He did not know what he would share if he did manage to open up to someone, he knew so little about his circumstance himself. But Caleb’s offer was kind, and from a place of genuine curiosity, maybe even care and concern, and that meant a lot to him. Friends had been hard to come by in his past, and those he had found had been fleeting or had gone down with his ship. Fjord followed Caleb through the forest, back to their camp, and sat by the fire for the first night watch.

* * *

Molly had thought the tents would be a great addition. When he was in the circus sleeping arrangements had been random, a few people sticking to groups but often Molly would bounce between tents. The twins didn’t like him, if only because they wanted their space, but everyone else seemed fine with the arrangement. If Molly was honest with himself, he could probably analyze that it had something to do with his deep-rooted fear of waking up alone, and the only times he used his individual tent was when Yasha was around. 

Molly was aware he wasn’t the best tent-mate. He took up space in his sleep, much like when he was awake. More psychoanalysis would probably say that it was claustrophobia, needing to know he could move his limbs in every direction, that he wasn’t trapped several feet under the dirt. 

What he hadn’t accounted for what that three fairly lanky individuals sharing a space designed for two would get a bit awkward in the mornings. The first thing he was aware of as he came too was Frumpkin, sitting square on his chest, dilated cat eyes staring directly at him. Molly nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Ahhh, hello bud.” He hissed, trying to be quiet and quell the sudden adrenaline rush. Frumpkin gave a dismissive “mrumph” and began to knead Molly’s exposed chest. “Okay, off you go.” Molly carefully pushed the cat away towards Caleb, noting that the man had moved from his curled position and was lying on his side, hair covering most of his face but with one arm outstretched towards Molly. He looked calm, some nights Molly noticed him plagued by dreams, none of them seem good. But this morning Caleb was breathing softly, and Molly ushered Frumpkin to go back to his human. The cat obeyed, tail swishing as he settled in the crook of Caleb’s elbow. Molly pushed himself further up to a sitting position, only to find his tail trapped. He glanced for the first time to his right, to find Fjord mostly out of his bedroll, with Molly’s tail pinned completely under his side. Molly sighed, shifting around and shaking the half-orc a little. 

“I’m gonna need that back, honey.” He said as soon as Fjords eyes blinked open. Fjords brow knitted together before his eyes followed Molly’s gesture to the current predicament. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Fjord immediately backed up, freeing Molly’s tail and gathering blankets around himself. 

“It’s no problem, I’m always open for cuddles.” Molly flashed a grin, which was probably lost as Fjord rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His voice was gravely and less accented in the morning, and the streak in his hair was standing on end. Molly resisted the urge to reach over and tame it. 

“We should let our wizard sleep, care to help me with breakfast?” Molly untangled himself fully from his blankets and pulled the box he kept his jewelry in out of his pack by the front of the tent. Fjord yawned and nodded, running a hand through his hair that only tussled it more, and followed Molly out of the tent. 

Without his armor, Fjord wore a loose fitting shirt much like Molly’s (though maybe a bit higher cut), and equally loose pants that cinch at the waist and ankles. He wasn't exceptionally muscular, but not skin and bone like Caleb. He had the look of someone who had once done hard manual labor but had fallen down on the upkeep. Still, he was skilled in battle and his slightly rugged facial features played into Molly’s “type” completely. Not that he’d ever act on it, at least not when the group dynamics were so new and fragile. 

Molly tore his attention away from watching Fjord, who had moved to chat with Beau and Yasha (who were sitting awfully close together by the fire), and busied himself with his jewelry. He hardly needed a mirror to get the pieces on, but still pulled one out to check the final product. His hair was getting long, curling at the tips where it met his shoulders, and he hadn’t had the chance to stop for a bath in the last town, so there were slight smudges of dirt and a bit of dried blood on his neck. Molly brushed them away as best he could and packed up the kit. 

“What’s on the menu?” He asked, sauntering over to the group, which had now been joined by an ever-chipper Jester. Beau helped rekindle the fire, and they set about a passable meal of oats and the leftover meat from last night’s kill. The smells of food brought a sleepy Nott and Caleb out of their tents, Frumpkin making his rounds through all of their feet, paying extra attention to Fjord, because cats have the natural ability to sense allergies, before settling in on Yasha’s lap. Molly smiled. It was clear to him that Yasha wasn’t totally comfortable with the group, but when she faltered or embarrassed herself, the rest of them were quick to reassure and move on, never letting her stew on it for too long. Molly figured he would have to have a “don't you dare hurt her” talk with Beau soon, but Yasha and he hadn’t had the downtime and privacy to discuss her own feelings about the attention, so he would wait on that. 

If Fjords sleepy voice made Molly’s heart flutter, Caleb’s knocked his breath away. The human was idly tearing at a strip of meat, talking in hushed tones to Nott. Molly was just able to catch snippets of their conversation. 

“I found a new spell in that book you stole, I think it might be helpful if we ever need to send written messages to each other. It makes it so no one else can read it!” Caleb sounded excited and was fiddling rapidly with his sleeves. 

“That sounds excellent, Caleb. Do you need anything special for it?” Nott was ever soft on the human, her boy. Caleb listed off what the spell consumed, and he and Nott finished the rest of their meal with a plan to search out the special ink in the next town they stopped in. The goblin leaned into Caleb’s side as she ate, the human stroking her hair slightly. 

After an hour of talking and taking down their tents, the party mounted and carted up, spurring the horses north towards the mountains. They kept speed, hoping to reach the city they were aiming for before dusk. The cart, which consisted of Molly, Fjord, and Nott, was a bumpy ride, but the journey was free from troubles, and they slowed their pace into town before the sun had even crested the hills. Molly dismounted, stretching and rubbing feeling back into his legs. Fjord looked sore and tired and complained of a twinge in his back. 

“I’ll give you the bed tonight, hopefully, some rest will heal it up. Or we can always share” Molly emphasized with a grin and a wink, then patted Fjords shoulder, smiling at the way his complexion darkened and he fumbled for words. Before he could formulate a response, Molly swept off, helping to unload some trophies from various creatures they had fought, and bringing them into a naturalist shop for appraisal. Jester had done a good job at harvesting a few of the scales and a set of horns, and Nott had collected vials of one creature's blood that proved to be worth quite a lot. Gold in hand, they returned to the Inn that Caleb and Fjord had secured rooms for them at, and piled into one room to distribute and plan once again. 

Molly teamed up with Caleb to scout out the local magic shop. It hadn’t seemed too big when they’d passed, but a pair of seemingly enchanted swords similar to the circus junk Molly currently used had caught his eye, and Caleb needed a restock of paper and ink like always. For once they were good on health potions, so Jester dedicated the remaining party funds (as they were starting to build a small separate bag of gold for situations like this, what had paid for the tents) to fixing a shoe on WC and buying a water-resistant cover for the cart, to keep food and their belongings safe from the snow that was threatening to start falling any day now. 

Caleb without Nott was strange. Molly led the way through town, the wizard at his side, but every time he glanced over he noticed the tangible absence of their little goblin friend. She had elected to go with the girls on horse and cart errands, and with Fjord resting (after finally allowing Jester to give him a once over and declare that he had just strained his muscles riding and should be fine given a bed and a few days off horseback), it was just him and Caleb. 

The shop was small, tucked into an alley, but lit brightly by two enchanted torches by the door. The sign declared it The Arcane Goblet, and a cheery bell rang as Caleb pushed open the door. 

The interior was simple, glass cases lining the two walls, and a few display racks for various pieces of jewelry. The swords in the window display had a little plaque behind them which Molly quickly began to ready as Caleb fumbled through asking for his paper and ink. The main shopkeeper seemed to be out, and a young halfling girl was seated on a stool behind the front counter. She happily accepted Caleb’s coin and used a spell to pull the paper down from a tall shelf. 

The swords molly found were enchanted to stun the target when they hit, and the effect could be used twice every short rest he took, they were a bit beyond his current price range, and Molly would be sad to give up the weapons that had served him for the two years of his existence, but at the same time he could see how they could serve invaluable. Caleb approached with his arm full of paper, peering around Mollymauk’s shoulder to read the inscription. 

“That could prove very useful,” Caleb murmured, suddenly close to Molly’s ear. He ignored the shiver that went down his spine to sigh in response. 

“I don’t quite have the coin on hand. If the party wanted to chip in another hundred gold or so I could front the rest, but we may want to save it for potions later.” Molly stuck his hands in his pockets, preparing to walk out. 

“No, wait. Nott gave me some extra for the paper. I can owe her back, she won’t mind. But I’ll give you enough.” Caleb fumbled to put the papers into his bag and fish out his coin purse. 

“No! Really, there are more important things...” Molly put his hands up as Caleb tried to hand him the money. 

“Nonsense. Everyone else has gotten themselves new weapons. Yasha’s sword, Nott got special bolts, Beau got her darts. You should treat yourself. Or, think of it as an investment in my own well being. The stronger you are, the better we are as a group, the lesser the chances of the squishy wizard going down.” Caleb smiled earnestly, taking Molly’s hand and pushing the gold into it. “You can owe me if it makes you feel any better.” He withdrew his grasp. 

Molly sighed. He wanted to argue more, but the sincere look on Caleb’s face and the slight smile when he said “owe me” made his brain flip-flop, so he took the gold up and emptied his own funds onto the counter. The girl clapped excitedly and used the same spell to float the swords off the wall and over to Molly. They were weighted differently than the ones he was used to, and less curved, but with a bit of practice, he was sure they would feel comfortable in his hands. 

With money exchanged, Molly followed Caleb blindly out of the shop, still fiddling with the swords. They were simpler than his old ones, with dark leather wrappings at the hilt, but a line of some blueish metal curved down the blade, catching the light. 

“Thank you.” Molly finds his voice again as they twist through alleys, headed back to their inn. Caleb stops, turning. 

“You’re welcome, and really, I don’t need you to worry about repaying me. You’ve saved our lives plenty of times. Now you can do it better.” Caleb gave a little smile. 

“I want to do something in return, though.” Molly looped the swords in his belt, the weight again unfamiliar but not unwelcome. “Seriously. Anytime, you can call in the favor.” Molly smiles at the slight blush that creeps up Caleb’s neck behind his scarf. 

“I’ll uh, I’ll think about it.” Caleb breaks eye contact, heading out of the alley and back in the street. Molly follows, content for the moment. 

Caleb calls in his favor sooner than expected. They’re in the next town, drinking away the cold that has not properly set in for the winter. Caleb is buried in a book, ale untouched. Molly has barely broken in his own drink, too caught up in watching Fjord referee a drinking match between Nott and Beau. Fjord’s face is plastered in a buzzed smile as he cheers the women on. Molly is brought out of his staring by a tap to his shoulder. 

“Could we talk, for a moment?” Caleb’s voice is hushed, he’s standing next to Molly’s chair with his book tucked back into his bag. 

“‘Course.” Molly slaps down his three gold on Nott and entrust’s Fjord to collect his winnings, and follows Caleb outside. 

The air is cold, a sharp wind made worse by the tight alley on the side of the bar. Caleb tucks into himself and leans against a wall, just outside of the circle of light pooling from the doorway. Molly leans on the other side of the alley, arms crossed. 

“What’s on your mind?” Molly quiets his racing thoughts, any time he and Caleb find themselves alone he turns into a mess of sappy (or not so sappy) musings. Caleb clears his throat, adjusts his scarf, and talks in a soft voice that Molly has to lean forward to hear. 

“It is the, uh, anniversary, of the last time I did something.” Caleb begins, eyes on the ground. “Something that I did not get the chance to do for a very long time, and that has not been...on my mind, these past few years. Being on the run did not leave time for such things.” Caleb sighs heavily. “I trust you, Mollymauk. You, and the others, but you especially. You are clear, you say what is on your mind. I believe you would not purposely say anything to hurt me, and you can keep a secret.” Caleb finally looked up. 

“I’m listening.” Molly nodded along. Caleb’s rendition of him made his heart flutter. He wanted to be reliable, especially to these people he’d grown to care about. 

“I would like to, uh, break my streak, I guess.” Caleb chuckles. “I am slowly coming to realize that I can reclaim things that were taken from me.” Caleb closed his eyes, steeled himself for a moment, and straightened up off the wall, stepping towards Mollymauk. “I would like you to kiss me if you are comfortable with that.” Molly’s brain goes blank. It takes him a good five seconds to be sure he’s heard Caleb right, and another few to register the look of anxiety on the man’s face turning to something akin to shame. Before Caleb can backpedal Molly’s body moves on its own, a hand snapping out to grab the human’s shoulder. 

“Caleb,” Molly matches Caleb’s whispered tone. “I would be, well, more than happy, to ‘break your streak’.” Molly closes his eyes for a second, battling his brain for the next words he forces out. “But I don’t think I could, in good conscience.” Molly kicks himself at the broken look on Caleb’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve overstepped-” Molly cuts Caleb off, hissing under his breath. 

“No, that’s not it. You are asking for a perfectly reasonable, healthy even, favor from a friend. If I were not...me, I would do it in an instant. But you are asking for something with no strings attached.” Molly drops Caleb’s shoulder, hand falling to his side in a fist. “I am a spiderweb of attached strings.” Molly couldn’t look at Caleb now. 

“Mollymauk...” Caleb’s soft tone tore through Molly’s chest, making him snap. 

“If you are looking for someone to just kiss you, I’ll front the gold, there’s a brothel down the street. Or ask Jester, or Fjord, if you need a man.” Molly’s mouth tastes sour at that, his tone is dark and he can’t seem to reign it in. And the thought of Caleb kissing Fjord sends all sorts of jumbling emotions crashing through his stomach, ones he can’t even begin to unpack, especially not here, in a freezing alley with Caleb standing an arms breath away, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I only mean that...If I kissed you, and we went back in and pretended it never happened, and you went on and kissed other people, but not me, not me again,” Molly’s fist was curled so tight he could feel his nails break the skin. “That would tear me up inside.” Molly feels his tail lash against the alley wall, stinging against the bricks. His body freezes, however, when Caleb reaches a hand out and puts it, palm forward, in the center of Molly’s chest. 

“I asked you for a reason.” Caleb’s voice is an indistinguishable mix of emotions, one Molly can’t begin to understand, but it’s low and commanding and sends a shiver down his spine again. “I would not be...opposed to making this a...regular occurrence.” Caleb steps forward, making Molly instinctually step back, crowding him against the wall. Molly makes a noise somewhere between an “okay” and a whimper, which makes Caleb’s lips twitch into a smile. 

“You can back out whenever you want, this can be completed on your terms.” Caleb’s hand retracts from Molly’s chest a little, but he catches it between his own.

“Caleb Widogast, I would be  _ honored  _ to kiss you.” Molly finds his voice, a little hoarse but passable as his usual flirtatious drawl, and holds Caleb’s hand over his heart. 

“Then do.” Caleb is smiling now, anxiety still was written on his face but his eyes are clear and filled with something Molly later pins down as hope. He closes the distance, watches Caleb’s eyes flit closed, captures his tiny outward breath on his own lips, and slots them together. 

Their heights are not too different, Caleb slightly taller but usually so hunched that it makes no difference. But now Caleb is standing tall, and Molly has to lean on him to keep them connected. He draws away after a few seconds, only far enough to take in Caleb’s face again, pose a silent question, which Caleb answers by closing the distance again, surging into Mollymauk and pushing him to the wall, freehand cupping the side of Molly’s face. Mollymauk melts. For however long it’s been since Caleb kissed someone, he hardly seems out of practice. He moves slowly, hardly breathing but keeping consistent pressure against Molly’s lips. And Molly drops his hands to fumble their way to Caleb’s waist, not pulling him closer but not quite pushing him away, which leaves room for Caleb to press Molly back further, opening his mouth slightly to the kiss. Molly thanks the gods for his experience, because his brain is a running list of  _ Caleb Caleb Caleb _ , categorizing his taste and the slight roughness of his lips and way his fingers are carded through the hair below his horns, and he’s kissing on muscle memory alone. Which is probably why Caleb pulls away, gasping a little when Molly pries forward with his tongue. Molly notes this, let’s Caleb step away, coming back to his senses slowly with a final note of the scent of books and woodsmoke that cling to the man. Molly’s only half aware that he’s grinning. 

“Thank you.” Caleb’s voice is practically a squeak. They didn’t kiss quite long enough for his lips to be puffy, but there's a definite shine to them and his breath is still hitching, lips parted as he stares vaguely down at the ground. 

“Thank  _ you _ .” Molly purrs, peeling himself away from the wall but gingerly not approaching Caleb. The man looks like he might blow over in the wind, though not in the zoned out and broken sort of way. “Can we do that again?” Molly curses himself for sounding eager, but Caleb had said he trusted him, and part of that was probably a trust that he would not lie. And he is eager. 

Caleb chuckles, adjusting his coat. “ _ Ja... _ again. Soon.” Caleb starts laughing earnestly now, faltering forward to bury his head in Molly’s chest. Molly raises his hands, unexpected and unsure if Caleb is on the edge of crying or not. But tears never come, and Molly eventually takes the man’s shoulders and guides him up, joining with a few breathy laughs of his own. 

“The others-” He starts, but Caleb shakes his head. 

“They can know if we want to make this a  _ thing _ . But for now, for a bit, can we not?” Caleb looks scared all over again, and it pains Molly. He wants to do all he can to remove that look from Caleb’s face. He does his best with a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s on your terms.” Molly hums. “We should go back in, my tail is numb.” That earns him another chuckle from Caleb, and a quick final squeeze where the human’s arms are wrapped around him, and they break apart. Molly leads the way back in, cheerily returning to his drink (and a passed out Beau, so six extra gold for him). Fjord is patting a swaying Nott on the back, and Caleb scoops her up and says his goodnights, with an extended look towards Molly and the hint of a smile. Molly isn’t sure any of the other’s catch it, but the image sticks in his head long after he’s retired to his and Fjord’s room. He can hear Fjord shifting, trying to get comfortable on the bedroll (they’ve come up with a simple rotation system, switching bed and floor each night). 

“Do you ever wonder,” Molly finds himself saying. Fjord’s movements stop, so he knows he’s been heard. “What happened to Caleb?” Molly rolls to face the half-orc. Fjord is on his back, eyes on the ceiling. 

“Not really my business, but yes,” Fjord says after a moment of deliberation. Mollymauk makes a noise of agreement. 

“It’ll come up eventually, I guess,” Molly says. Fjord shrugs. 

“He’s kinder than he gives himself credit for, that’s for sure. He thinks he’s done something unforgivable.” Fjord turns to look at Molly in the moonlight. 

“There’s always a fresh start.” Molly smiles a bit. Fjord returns the gesture. 

“I think that’s what all of us are looking for.” Molly stares at the way Fjord chews his bottom lip, tusks pressing up from under it, not quite visible over the top but a pair of solid shapes under it. Molly curses his mind for wandering to how  _ those _ would feel under his tongue. Maybe it's the alcohol in his system, or the intense need to surround himself with people, to never be alone. Molly doesn't respond. He tears his eyes away to the other side of the room, traces the lines of moonlight on the walls, and falls asleep to Fjords shifting. 

Caleb steals Molly away every few days. He never quite keeps a schedule, but while they're in town he will lag back, tapping Molly’s shoulder as he does, and make some excuse of needing to go back to a shop or the bathroom, and Molly will equally excuse himself. 

Alleyways become their usual spots, places with sharp corners they could hide behind and crush against each other. Caleb was always slow, methodical and Molly gleaned that while his excellent memory certainly knew  _ how _ to kiss, he was taking his time learning the emotional and improvisational nature of it. Molly matched his pace, letting Caleb be the first to wander hands under Molly's shirt, learned his lesson that Caleb didn’t like the feeling of tongues, but made the most beautiful noises if Molly nipped at his bottom lip. 

Caleb usually took control, which was different but not unpleasant for Mollymauk. He tested out switching their stances, having Caleb between him and the wall, but the wizard grew shifty and claustrophobic, a feeling Molly knew all too well, so they kept their usual routine. 

A few times they got caught, not by their party but random passers-by. Molly got to enjoy the way Caleb turned beet red but crowded back into him with renewed energy as soon as they were alone again. They did not talk much, eventually breaking apart and taking time to compose themselves before seeking the rest of the group. Molly was pretty sure Fjord got a glimpse of the marks Caleb managed to leave on his collarbone one night, but if he did the man said nothing of it. 

It did, however, get cold enough that they made the collaborative decision that even the crappiest inn bed could withstand the two of them. The first night was awkward, Molly was used to sprawling out and Fjord had broad shoulders and sharp elbows, but they found a comfortable alignment with Fjord on his side and Molly facing his back, hands tucked and clasped in front of him to keep himself from throwing them over Fjord in the night. What it created in awkwardness it made up for in warmth, Molly no longer waking up shivering, instead his legs were pressed into the back of Fjords and his head was against the half-orcs shoulders, and he would lie like that before peeling himself away and stealing a few glances at the rise and fall of Fjord’s chest before that writhing feeling emerged in his stomach and he slunk off to get food, always pausing by Caleb’s room, nearly knocking but never following through.  

Caleb was considering leaving. He knew deep down he wouldn’t, but he hadn’t been prepared for the avalanche of  _ feelings _ that first kiss with Mollymauk would unleash. 

A jolt had gone through him when Molly had suggested he ask Fjord, because he very nearly did. Fjord was kind and gentle and thoughtful and Caleb believed he would have been just as caring about the whole thing, though maybe a bit more curious as to what in Caleb’s past had kept him from the activity for so long. He would not mind kissing Fjord, as guilty as that made him feel to think now that he had whatever he had with Mollymauk. 

Caleb also wasn’t stupid. He might be socially anxious, but he understood people well. He didn’t need Molly to tell him who he was attracted to, once he learned the soft gaze and slightly parted lips, and traced Molly’s eyes to Fjord. What surprised him was that it didn’t bother him, he felt protective of what he had with Molly in the sense that he didn’t want it to end, much the opposite, he wanted to cultivate it, let it grow into something more, but he didn’t mind the thought of...sharing. 

He couldn’t lie to himself that his own gaze didn’t settle on Fjord from time to time. The half-orc worried him, ever since his delve into what might be the source of Fjord’s magic, he kept a close eye. But Fjord never seemed influenced by darkness. Sure, he was a bit impulsive at times and showed a strong set of morals that didn’t perfectly align with the rest of the group, but those moments always passed, and it was clear he was fond of everyone in the party. 

And something stirred in Caleb when he noticed Fjord smiling at one of Molly’s joke, the return of the “seaman” pun, and he caught Fjord’s slight blush and ducking head, the way he chewed his bottom lip. Caleb breathed slowly, counting in his head until his heart calmed. Molly was leaning back in his chair now, finishing off his breakfast. Caleb stood, tapping twice on Molly’s shoulder as he passed and stepped out into the morning air. The cold snap had broken, and they were preparing to head west, though snow was still piled in slowly melting drifts on the sides of the street. Caleb turned a sharp right and leaned against the stone wall of an alley. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Molly emerged, a sly grin on his face, coat sweeping as he gave the middle finger to someone back in the inn (likely Beau). Caleb couldn’t help but smile. He was so fond of Molly, his little mannerisms and the way his face dropped into a soft smile as he came forward, leaning up against the wall beside Caleb, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

“Good morning.” Molly carded his hand back through Caleb’s hair, eliciting a soft involuntary hum. Caleb leaned into the touch, drawing out the comfort while he prepared his next words. 

“I want to ask something, you don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.” Caleb felt the slight tension in Molly’s hand against his scalp but was thankful as it wasn’t drawn away. Molly didn’t respond besides a slight nod, looking with slight concern into Caleb’s eyes. He fought himself to continue eye contact. “I want this, what we are doing, to continue to be a thing. I want to not hide it, I want to move forward with you.” Caleb paused to memorize the tiny “O” Molly’s mouth made before it stretched into a grin. “But, I also have observed...um, the way you look at me, when we kiss, when we are walking and I stand close to you, when you think no one is paying attention. That look suits you very well, and it is not reserved for just me.” Caleb finished with a shaky breath. Molly’s hand withdrew now, his eyes clamped shut and he curled in on himself. 

“Caleb, I-” Caleb caught Molly’s hand, seeing the signs of panic in the way his shoulders arched, hearing the crack in his voice. 

“It does not bother me, Fjord is a very handsome man.” Caleb ran his thumb over Molly’s knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Molly’s breath slowed. “I purposely have never put a name to what we are doing, and I want to give you the option, if you wish, to pursue him.” Caleb squeezed Molly’s hand, ducking so that he could meet the tieflings eyes. 

“That is...that is very kind of you, Caleb, but I do not think...I am a selfish man, I do not easily give up things that are...special to me. I could not give you up.” Molly raised his head up, squeezing Caleb’s hand back. 

“I did not say you had to give me up.” Caleb smiled at the look of shock that rolled across Molly’s face. “You would, we would, I suppose, have to have a conversation with him. A lengthy one that I cannot say I would look forward to, but the result could be...quite good. He looks at you in a similar way, he may be open to an arrangement.” Caleb did not mention his own...attractions. Those could manifest themselves later if things went well. Besides the look on Molly’s face was unreadable, though his voice when he spoke was a mix of dizziness and thanks. 

“That would be...a slew of social awkwardness...If you will assist me, if you mean what you say, it would be worth the try.” Molly looked at Caleb, red eyes wide. 

“Then find a time, and I will be there.” Caleb made a mental note to borrow one of Nott’s extra flasks for the day, or until Molly set the meeting, but his heart was beating fast and the look of nervous joy across Molly’s face was too enticing for him to not move forward, taking both sides of the man’s face in his hands, and kissing him. He didn’t relent until Molly was melting under his touch, breath hitching and a small noise keening from the back of his throat. Caleb drew back, feeling the smile on his face, wiping a thumb across Molly’s slightly swollen lips. “You’re beautiful.” The words came soft and unexpected, but Caleb didn’t mind, his heart was working ahead of his brain for once, and the buzz was something he could find himself enjoying if he could access it more often. Molly hummed and leaned into Caleb’s touch, giving a soft kiss to the corner of Caleb’s palm. 

“I told the group I would go pay the stables for one more night, we should get an early start tomorrow morning. Care to join me?” Molly offered a hand. Caleb took it, cautiously at first, but then steeled himself. He had meant what he said about not wanting to hide this, and eyes were always on Molly when they walked somewhere anyways. A dirty man clinging to his side wouldn’t make him any more of a spectacle. Caleb intertwined their fingers. 

“Lead on.”

* * *

A knock came to Caleb’s door in the late afternoon. He was just finishing copying over a spell, so Nott rose from sorting her collection into separate bags for traveling and opened the door. Caleb expected it to be Molly, but his gaze instead faltered as it fell upon Fjord, hands tucked into the pockets of the simple coat he had gotten to combat the cold. 

“Uh, Molly was wondering if he could speak to Caleb. In our room, for some reason.” Fjord addressed Nott, though his gaze darted past to where Caleb finished the last stroke in his book. 

“ _ Ja _ , I think I know what he needs. I’ll be just a moment.” Caleb gathered his materials, setting his spellbook on the small table to dry. Nott gave him a questioning look, he had not yet found the words to explain to her what had been happening, though she had hinted in small comments when they retired to their room that she may have connected some of the dots. He returned her look with his own, a short nod that meant  _ later, everything is okay _ , and moved past Fjord out into the hall. Nott narrowed her eyes but said nothing, letting the door swing closed. Fjord looked between Caleb and the door to his own room. 

“Do you two need like, privacy?” He looked a little lost, almost disappointed. 

“No, actually, we need to speak with you.” Caleb headed for the door, keeping his eyes on Fjord. The half-orc’s brow knit together in confusion but he followed. 

Molly was sitting in a chair by the window, boots up on the table and chair balanced on two legs. He let it fall with a sharp bang when they entered. His smile was his usual airy self, but Caleb was beginning to learn the slight signs behind it, the crease of his eyes, the methodical twitch of his tail where it was curled in his lap, Molly was nervous. Caleb felt his hands shaking, and strode across the room to sit at the foot of the bed, firmly tucking his hands under his thighs. Fjord was left standing by the door. 

“Don’t look so scared, sit.” Molly waved a hand at the second chair in the room, across the table from himself. Fjord obediently walked over and sat, eyes flitting between the two of them. 

“Is this some sort of intervention?” Fjord asked. He was not as good as Molly at masking his anxiety with a joking tone, but he was trying. His hands were loose at his sides. 

“Of sorts,” Molly said, giving a soft smile to Caleb before fully turning to face Fjord. He swept his feet of the table and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Caleb and I,” Caleb notes the sharp exhale of breath Fjord makes, “have made some assumptions, and we have a proposition, should those prove to be true.” Molly smiled kindly, and Caleb fiddled with his sleeve. 

“What uh, would those assumptions be?” Fjord looked a bit like a cornered deer, pushing back into the wood of his chair. Caleb finds his voice, a bit cracked but clear. 

“You look at Molly like he is a breath of fresh air...you go out of your way to be close to me when either of us talks you go deaf to the others.” Caleb twitched his lips into a smile. 

“Well, I, uh,” Fjord fumbled, suddenly looking anywhere other than the two of them. Molly held up a hand to Caleb. 

“We will give you an out, you can step away of deny us, no explanation needed. But if not, hear me out.” Molly waited, the room so quiet they could hear their breathing, out of sync with each other. Fjord’s eyes were locked onto the floor. Moments passed, Caleb ground a smudge of ink into the sleeve of his coat. Finally, Fjord spoke.  

“I’m not going to deny you’re both easy on the eyes,” Fjord rubbed the back of his neck, eyes trained on the floorboards. “But I’m not blind to what you two have going on, I won’t get in the way of that.” There’s a hint of sadness in Fjord’s words, hidden but enough that Molly and Caleb can pick up on it, and there’s a tug in their chests in unison. Molly’s eyes flash. 

“What if we asked you to get in the way of it.” His words are sharp and to the point. Fjord’s head snaps up, meeting Molly’s gaze first, then Calebs. Molly has his chin resting in his hand, a grin on his face, his tail swishing behind him. Caleb just smiles and tugs at his sleeves. 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Fjord says slowly. Molly glances to Caleb, then speaks.

“You are right that Caleb and I have become...something.” Molly starts “and we will likely continue to do that, on a more public level even. But I, well, Caleb can stop me if I’m wrong,  _ we _ , do not necessarily harbor feelings for just each other.” Caleb nods to Molly, glad for the tieflings ability to read people saving him words he has not been able to find. “We have talked, and, as Caleb put it, we wanted to put the option of...pursuing you, on the table, so to speak.” Molly leans back in his chair, grin gone now, replaced with a tentative smile. Fjord is still staring, blank shock slowly wearing off.

“That’s...Okay. Okay...wow.” Fjord squints his eyes, running a hand over his face and neck again. “You’re saying, you both...” Fjord shakes his head slightly. 

“Our relationship,” Molly turns to look at Caleb, “dating, can we call it that?” Caleb hums, nodding and smiling despite himself. “Right,” Molly continues, “We’re dating, and we are extending the offer to you, should you be interested.” 

Fjord wets his lips, still unable to settle his eyes on Caleb or Molly. “Right. Yes. Right, both of you?” Fjord’s voice comes out in nearly a croak at the end. Molly chuckles. 

“Yes, both of us.” Caleb shifts a little, closer to the side of the bed by Molly. Fjord is unreadable, and it’s strange and enticing and Caleb wants to know more, be closer, learn the quirks and hidden meanings behind what he says. Fjord looks pale, by half-orc standards. 

“Okay.” He says the word slowly, as if he’s unsure what sound is going to come out of his mouth until the breath is already there. Mollymauk stays silent for another moment, waiting to see if there’s a follow up, but Fjord lifts his eyes to the both of them and splits into a toothy grin.

“Okay!” Molly claps his hands together, nearly jumping out of his chair. Fjord runs a hand through his hair, Caleb hasn’t seen him smile like this that he can remember, tusks showing along his bottom row of teeth, and for the first time, he’s not trying to hide them. 

“What uh, what happens now?” Fjord collects himself enough to talk, a small chuckle behind his voice. Mollymauk’s tail is flicking wildly. 

“Whatever you want.” He says, and there’s an audible wink there that sends Caleb’s heart beating faster, and Fjord stills, eyes locked with Molly’s. 

“I mean, um, how did you two...start off?” Fjord wrings his hands as he talks. Caleb looks fondly over at Molly.

“I just asked him to kiss me. He’s very good at it.” Molly grins. Fjord nods, then shrugs. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Molly is out of his chair, across the distance between them in two strides, and tugging Fjord up by his jacket. Fjord goes easily, hands swaying at his sides, unsure where to land. Molly stops just short of his lips, a silent question flitting between them, which Fjord answers by kissing him. Caleb’s stomach does a full flip, but it’s a  _ happiness _ he didn’t know he could feel at the sight of two other people kissing. Molly’s hand’s find purchase around Fjord’s waist, Fjord fumbling to hold the back of Molly’s head, and they break apart laughing, still presse together. Caleb watches as they look at each other for a long time. Fjord eventually breaks the silence, stealing a soft kiss from Molly and stepping out of his grasp, taking a step towards but not quite approaching Caleb. 

“I’d like to kiss you too, if you’d want that.” Fjord smiles down at him, and Caleb steadys his shaking hand by pushing himself to his feet, legs moving under him automatically, eyes raising to meet Fjords. Up close his eyes are slits, like Frumpkins almost, and creased at the sides from his smile. 

“I’d like that.” Caleb says simply, and kissing Fjord is different. Where Molly’s hands are thin and sharp Fjord’s rest heavy against the back of his neck, covering the whole lower portion of his head. He kisses just as softly, but there's the slight bulge of his teeth under his lips, and he follows Caleb’s lead more than Molly, moving with him, tilting Caleb’s chin up, and he draws away just as gently, peppering kisses against the corner of Caleb’s mouth. Caleb smiles into it, and hears Molly make a noise almost like a moan. He glances over to see the tiefling leaning against the table, mouth slightly agape. 

“You two are a  _ sight. _ ” Molly pushes himself off, joining Caleb and Fjord at the foot of the bed. He squeezes past Fjord a bit to cup Caleb’s cheek, pulling him over for a warm kiss. Fjord keeps a hand resting on Caleb’s arm, and Caleb isn’t sure which pressure to lean into. Molly moves away after a moment though, sighing against Caleb’s shoulder. “Thank you.” Caleb strokes Molly’s hair and nods, knowing he can feel the motion. 

“Thank Fjord, he’s the one who said yes.” Caleb wraps one arm around Molly and leans back into Fjords chest, sandwiching himself between them. Fjord chuckles, chin resting on Caleb’s head. 

“I have all night to do that. You could stay.” Molly says, mostly into Caleb’s coat. That earns a louder chuckle from Fjord, and Caleb feels himself turn red. The sun  _ is  _ setting, and the noises Mollymauk made this morning and while watching he and Fjord kiss are replaying in his ears, but he draws a long breath and shakes his head. 

“I have to...find words to explain this to Nott.” Caleb says slowly, and he’s dreading it the way he imagines a teen dreads telling their parent about their first relationship, and that makes him smile in a bittersweet way, lips pressed against the curve of Molly’s horn. Fjord nods above him and Molly makes a noncommittal noise of acceptance. “But, we’re on the road tomorrow, and we share a tent now.” Caleb can feel the blush reddining his cheeks, and Molly pulls away and grins at him. 

“That we do!” Molly chirps, looking from Caleb to Fjord before leaning in and kissing Caleb again. Fjord’s arm is wrapped around his back, his shoulder pressing into Fjord’s chest, and Molly is plastered to his front, hands tangled in his hair and jacket. There’s just enough room for Caleb not to feel trapped, but the pressure from both of them makes him feel warm and safe. Molly nips Caleb’s lip as he draws away, immediately leaning up again to kiss Fjord, who ducks down to meet him. Caleb leans his head against Fjords chest, listens for his heartbeat, holds Molly’s hand where it’s still gripping his coat. They finally breath apart, slightly breathless, and Molly hums and fall’s back onto the bed, catching himself in a sitting position. 

“I am the luckiest man alive.” He says, surveying Caleb and Fjord, still pressed together. Caleb laughs and shakes his head. 

“I  _ really _ need to talk to Nott, and we have to...figure out how to explain this to the others. But for tonight, you two,” Caleb finally peels himself away from Fjord, stepping back. “ _ You two,” _ Caleb’s struggle for words makes Molly laugh and wiggle his eyebrows at Fjord, who in turn laughs, which makes Caleb’s heart  _ ache _ because its a sound he never wants to stop hearing. He reaches out and gives Molly’s hand a last squeeze, and stands on his toes to give Fjord another chaste kiss, and makes his way out of the room before he can convince himself not too. There’s more laughing as he closes the door, but for once he knows he’s not being laughed at, and he laughs with them as the lock clicks. 

**Author's Note:**

> This only got one edit through and was written over several days two of which I was on a lot of pain meds (wooo root canal) so sorry for any continuity issues n spelling shit  
> Comments/Kudo's keep me alive


End file.
